Discovering Them On Google
by Neon-Night-Light
Summary: In the midst of boredom, Zoey, Dawn, and Misty search up Drew and May on Google for fun. And they are shocked to discover something else entirely... Mainly contestshipping, minor ikarishipping, pokeshipping, and shootdownshipping.


Okay, I was sorta bored, so I wrote this. Really random idea that popped in my head. Hehe :). No flames, please! And review! Oh, yeah, and the reason Dawn and Zoey are not in the contest because they're giving their Pokemon a break.

"I'm bored," a girl with orange hair by the name of Zoey announced. They were in the audience watching a contest taking place. They had come there to root May on, but after a lot of yelling, they were threatened to be thrown out.

"I know, I am, too," groaned a red head by the name of Misty. "How long do these contests usually last?"

"About two hours. Hey, Zoe, your laptop hasn't run out of battery yet, has it?" A girl with long blue hair and eyes asked all of a sudden excitingly.

"No, but Dawn, we already went on Hotmail, Yahoo, Youtube, Myspace, Facebook, Twitter-"

"No, no," Dawn interrupted her. "Let's go to Google."

"Google?" questioned Misty.

"Yeah, haven't you guys gone to Google when you were bored and just typed in random stuff?" Dawn asked, thinking hopefully she wasn't the only one.

"Um, yeah, maybe…."

"Hey, look you guys! Drew is up." Misty pointed in front of them where Drew had his flygon out and was going up against a kid with a raichu.

"Yeah, Drew, go!" screamed Dawn as a man with earplugs in his ears glared at them. He had gotten the earplugs out after the first time they had almost shattered his eardrums.

"Sorry, sir," Dawn chirped, giving him an innocent look, as Misty backed her up. "Yeah, sir, sorry, our friend is up, don't you see?" She pointed again to where Drew had now defeated the raichu.

"Yay, Drew!" Dawn yelled again as Zoey looked at her confusingly.

"Um, aren't we supposed to be cheering May on?" She asked.

Dawn grinned. "Yeah, but May's in love with Drew! And what kind of friends would we be if we didn't like our own friend's true love?"

"Wait, but Drew's in love with her, too, I mean, what kind of excuse is it that those roses he gives her are for beautifly?" Misty asked, snorting and rolling her eyes.

Zoey wasn't as much as a matchmaker as her friends were, but she smirked teasingly. "Really, Misty, what about you and Ash, huh?"

Misty turned beet red. "There's nothing going on between us; stop changing the subject. We have to get May and Drew together."

"I totally agree,"Dawn said, nodding. "But first, to Google!" Zoey sighed, but went along with it.

"Okay, okay, to Google!" she joked, pulling up the Google tab. "What should we Google for?"

"Um…" Misty trailed off, looking off into the distance, but then Dawn perked up. "I know, let's type in May and Drew!" Misty looked at her as if she was insane.

"What?" Dawn asked defensively. "Let's see what other people think about them as a couple!"

"Oh, well, I'm with a super hyper blue head rooting on a spinach head and a girl in a red bandana, so look it up Zoe."

"Already have," Zoey replied. "And-WHOA!

"What is it, what is it?" Dawn asked excitingly, jumping up and down as Misty peered over Zoey's shoulder. Zoey clicked on a random link and read out loud.

"This website is only for pokeshippers, contestshippers, and ikarishippers."

"Huh, what are those?" asked Misty.

"Dunno, wait, it says it right here. Contestshipping is May/Drew, pokeshipping is Misty/Ash and ikarishipping is Dawn/Paul pairings." Dawn and Misty turned as red as tomatoes.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Misty, getting looks from people around them for the millionth time that day. Not caring, Misty snatched the laptop under Zoey's smirking face, and scrolled down the page, reading on with an embarrassed Dawn.

"Hey, look, there are pictures, too," Dawn pointed out. "And what are fanfics?"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "If you guys would give me back my laptop, I'd tell you," she said.

"Fine." Misty frustratingly handing her the laptop.

"Okay," Zoey said, now that she had her laptop. "Kenny told me that-"

"Oooh, Kenny?" Dawn teased. Zoe felt herself blush.

"Yes, Kenny, you sicko, and he told me-"

"Hey, I didn't know that you and Kenny were still in touch," Misty teased too, out for vengeance. Somebody had just posted up her real feelings about Ash on the Internet, and she wanted to bring someone down with her.

Besides Dawn, anyways.

Zoey blushed some more, irritated. "Look, do you guys want me to tell you what fanfics are, or not?" she asked.

Dawn, who had snatched back the laptop from Zoey, was reading a fanfic about her and Paul and was as redder than Misty's hair when she finished.

"Hehe, I think I know now, and what gives people the authority to write this kind of stuff about us! That is…. Oh my gosh, so they can write anything they want about us? That is sick and twisted!" Misty looked at Dawn with confusion, wondering what the heck she was talking about. Zoey nodded, remembering her own initial reaction when Kenny first showed her.

"What are you talking about Dawn?" Misty asked, curious.

"Here's a fanfic about you and Ash. Read." Dawn ordered, handing Misty the laptop. "Then you'll understand."

"Um, okay…" Misty replied, wondering what the big deal was about these fanfic thingy migingies. She figured out immediately after she finished reading it, her face as red as Dawn's was, and her temper ten times bigger.

"WHAT THE-"

"I know, I know." Zoey sighed, reaching back for the laptop. "And I-"

"I hate that jerk! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" Everybody looked up to see May, stomping towards them, ranting on about who knows what.

"Um, May, are you okay?" Dawn asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not! That pig-headed Drew! He wins and he comes to brag about it! Why I should even…and why are you guys still here? You do realize the contest ended about 15 minutes ago?" The brunette asked, her blue eyes now scrutinizing them.

"Really?" Zoey asked, looking around her to see the empty stadium when she suddenly felt someone jab her in the side. She whipped around to see Misty pointing up ahead where a green haired and green-eyed coordinator was walking towards them.

"That's our cue to go!" Dawn said cheerfully, already looking like she was going to break a run for it.

"No! Don't we have something to tell May?" Misty asked, glaring at them, hands on her hips.

"Um, we do?" Zoey asked innocently.

"Yes, we do!" Misty yelled, now bringing out her hammer.

Zoey and Dawn recoiled with horror. They were going to be smashed into little bitty pieces. Already a light appeared to be shining down, ready to take their ghosts.

"Hey, May?" a voice interrupted the nightmare. May froze. Dawn and Zoey stopped shaking in fear. Misty glared at the disappearing light.

"What, Drew?" huffed May.

"What are they doing?" Drew asked, sweat dropping, looking at Zoey, Misty, and Dawn playing tug-o-war with the laptop.

"Nothing!" Dawn called, pulling the laptop towards her.

"It's mine!" Misty hissed, trying to pry Zoey's fingers off it.

"Look, can you guys please let go of my laptop? I used up a year's worth of allowance buying it! Did you hear me, a year!" Zoey exclaimed, trying to get her laptop away from her psycho friends.

May, who had now examining them, sweat dropped, and turned to Drew.

"Um, friends, can't live without them," she tried to joke.

Drew just rolled his eyes. "You need to stop depending on others, May. Didn't you learn that from Harley?" he said, throwing her a red rose. May caught it, but it was a bad idea because Misty, Dawn, and Zoey were now staring at them

Misty gaped. "O..."

Dawn squealed. "M…"

Zoey just looked around confused. "Am I supposed to say 'G'?"

"YES!" Dawn and Misty said in unison.

"Oh, sorry, my bad," Zoey replied, sitting down with her laptop in her hands. "By the way, Drew, May, want to see yourselves on Google?"

"Huh?" they both asked. Zoey signaled them over.

"Okay, so fanfics are stories people write and…um…they've written quite a ton about you guys, but wait, they write more about me and Ash, Ha!" Misty said triumphantly, looking at the number of fanfics that showed up when she typed in her name and Ash's.

"Hey, Misty, you sure nothing's not going on between you and Ash?" Zoey inquired, sweat dropping Misty turned a nice shade of what Mars looks like from a telescope. Dawn cut Misty off before she could say anything.

"Oh, sure there's something going on between them, but he's stupid, and she's in denial. But anyways, what was that rose you gave May about, Drew?" she asked, smirking at a still cool and calm Drew.

"They're for May's beautifly, that's all," Drew replied, flicking his hair.

"Oooooh, really, then read this." Misty pushed the laptop towards Drew. He took it, now looking at May, wondering what kind of friends she had. She shrugged, looking over at them.

"You, too, May, don't be shy!" Misty prodded her with her hammer. May, scared, inched closer to Drew, trying to read what was up there on the screen. She felt extremely embarrassed when she finished the first fanfic. Drew, who had finished it before her, was now staring at her.

"Do I really make that much fun of you?" he asked May, now looking into her eyes and leaning towards her.

Uncomfortable under his gaze, she squirmed around, blushing. "Um, ya_." Wait a second, why am I blushing?! _She wondered to herself. _Because your in love with him! Woooo! _Ah! Who was that? Oh no, the evil monkeys are back in my head again, I swear I am going hunt them down and kill them! May thought_. But you can't kill us! Wooooo! _Ah! Leave me alone you stupid monkeys!

"Because I don't mean to, I really care about you," Drew continued and gazed at her even more intently. May squeaked, her face redder than ever.

"So is everything it said in that story true?" she asked, trying not to look up at him, or she knew she was going to freeze from those emerald eyes. _Why the heck did you ask him that?! Wooooo!_

Ah! Go away you weirdo monkeys! I can ask him whatever I want! May screamed in her head, but them saw Drew leaning closer, and closer…AHH! My first kiss is coming from a lettuce head guy whose ego is as big as the universe! Even though that wouldn't be too bad…help me, monkeys! …. Oh no, where'd those stupid monkeys go? I need them! May thought furiously. Drew was leaning closer and closer…Oh what the heck! She pulled down his collar, resulting a crash between their lips. May felt a shock go through her body and a shiver through her spine. _Woooo! _Wait a sec, so the monkeys decide to come back now? May thought to herself but was lifted up into the air by Drew. Zoey, Dawn, and Misty were now staring at them in disbelief.

Misty whispered, "O."

Dawn screamed, "M."

Zoey was about to say 'G' when Harley yelled, "G!"

Zoey pouted. "I was supposed to say that!"

**And all in all, May and Drew lived happily ever after thanks to Google! And Harley was eaten by a bunch of sharks because Zoey was really mad for him saying her line.**

**I do not know what I was thinking when I wrote that…. By the way, should there be a sequel for Dawn and Paul, Misty and Ash, and Zoey and Kenny? Please review! I used valuable time on this!**


End file.
